Wikia Fighting League
Comment if you want to say anything.And THIS is not offensive.And free for anyone to edit unless insane guys! Information Developer :Every company on this wiki (Is it GameCom?) Genre :Fighting Consoles :PS4,Ps Vita,Wii U Ratings :Everyone (9+) Tagline :"Your favorite wikis are now fighting!" ''Wikia Fighting league,yes it is written by me Jacky 50A when i am in a Toilet thinking of any idea and comes with this one!And....Please comment to say something! Synopsis The Wikia is now doing a competition to determine who is the best user ever!With the fighting tournament,let the battle begin! Gameplay Like a mixture of Super Mario Brothers and Super Smash Bros. Brawl it can do up to '''8 '''players and you can do single or multiplayer.You choose your "Wikiguy" or what should i say?to fight.There is also some powerups that you can pick up in the battle and some special attacks each wikiguy have. Wikiguys *SapphireStardust : Shockwave *Ouroboros the new Saurian :Something he appears in the profile picture i can't explain *GeniusGuy445 :Genius Guy *Iam Rex :A guy that looks like from Triggerfist with a scoped M16 with his wiki's word on it *Dan67 :A Soldier from Respawnables that uses the combat helmet,Camper Heart,and the Armored Pants. *Warriorman 222 :A medium sized yellow face with a smiling mouth and big eyes full of weaponries from Respawnables *ScauldyTheScauldron :A Scauldron *Mix91132 : A Raze Soldier with the Camouflage armor and a Rocket Launcher *Element Knight 375 :A Knight with banners matching his profile banner *Jaber Tuasco :Whatever it is in his profile picture,it might be a pokemon... *WikiWikiWang :Just a plain guy medium sized *ClarentBloodArthur: Morgana >:) *Jacky 50A :Yep,that's me.A guy using a riot helmet and bio hazard suit with a kevlar vest and a SPAS 12. *MonkeyBite :A Chimpanzee in an Astronaut Suit *Commandah :A peashooter from Plants vs Zombies *Casius06 :Isaac Clarke *Paulo188 :A Blue striped with neon glow grey background colored car? *Weejoh :A Trooper,that's what i only can say. *MugoUrth : IS THAT A BUNNY?! *BENSGirl97 :Freaky Pony with a Pony covering half face and....BLACK AND BLUE COLORED HAIR! *Al129023 :Bowser *The Big Fart :A Proffesor in a giant red coat? *CheeZniper :The EARTH! *405038 : What Jet is that?A black F22 Raptor? *(ROK) DK0010 :A guy with an M4 scoped *Johnnytopsidee :A nymph? *Colethewolfboy :A classis '90s detective out of a paper with a curious personality *Philodox :A black big badass werewolf *TerminatorCarrot :Like what is his name,he is a carrot with dual pistols *StrawDogAmerica: Skilled with cars AKA Guy in a Lambhorgini *Aphelion891 (Is this the name?) :Sonic?Black Sonic?Chocolate Black Sonic? *Ethandabomb: A Ukrainian Manatee *TheDeadliestBot: A T-850 *IsGamer13 : A Dimensional Administrator (just a name). *MrWii000 : *Warioroll199: Wario Great And more!If you guys want to add some more add it here in the list above!I don't really know everyone in other or this wiki...I got exploring all wiki and i can't see how to access user page... Bosses These bosses are also playable.Includes guys who I met after I returned here.Or random guys Sub Bosses * Mortadelo All-Star: The annoying contributor who adds what constantly gets deleted (and deletes what constantly get added). *GoldMan27 : Unexplainable symbol *Drayco90 : Edit-Man.Visit Deadliest Fiction wiki and his user page *Cfp3157 : A dog with a black man's head *Goddess Of Despair : An anime girl in black hoodie.She retired in her wiki *Sir William Of Chalitton : Jacky 50A's returned form from DF wiki.But blocked. *Starman125 : A star ship guy with yellow suit.Founder of User Battle Wiki *Jimbo Wales : A staff at my wiki?!Is he a wikia staff?! Boss/w(es) Tougher than Sub Bosses.There are not just 1 boss but some bosses.They keep going crazing! *Ouroboros The New Saurian (Secret Boss) : That guy is the admin and cheese of this guy *Timson622222 : The admin of User Battle wiki.'Highest edit count I've ever seen''' *LeoLab : The most annoying and tough guy from DF wiki *The Real Rex :Seems to be a youtuber.He is a guy from my wiki!Uses Desert Helmet,Swamp Body and Cowboy pants with a Revolver Final Boss is : WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR : They are everywhere!Toughest in opinions or anything else! Card Tickets Card Tickets are basically some kind of Support Card.Each of these cards contain random wiki name and boosts your wikiguy's performance.Well 'cause there are too much wikis,the card ticket's name are all the wiki name of the remaining wikis.And remember.Each card affects the wikiguy of that wiki. Notes This is not an offensive page,the ratings 9+ it is not bloody and gory.Why would i add Element Knight is kicked bloodly by Dan67? Trivia *This is the first idea made by Jacky 50A that can be edited by everyone Category:PS4 Games Category:PSVita Category:Wii U games Category:IDI Central Category:TGI Category:GameCom Category:Fighting games